One primary failure mode for some Propulsion Control Systems (PCS) is insulated-gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) failure, specifically delamination of the solder on the IGBT. When new generations of PCS have been deployed to the field for a number of years it is not apparent if IGBT failure due to delamination is still an issue. Some methods that have been used in an attempt to track IGBT failure due to delamination include performing a life test on the PCS using a nominal duty cycle seen by the Line Replaceable Units (LRU) and taking sonic images of the IGBTs every few months in an effort to determine how the IGBTs are handling the test. The images are typically reviewed visually, e.g., using an “eye ball test”, or manually, e.g., by “tracing” a print out of the images or by digitally tracing the images using a graphical editing tool such as, e.g., MSPaint®. Each image is then compared to the other images to determine a baseline and the progress of delamination over time in an effort to measure expected life of the IGBT. However, such a manual process may be inaccurate as the reliance on human skill in tracing certain parts or portions of an image and measuring difference between the baseline and the image may not have a high degree of repeatable precision.